Dragon Ball Z: Under Attack
This is the continuation of my last story, Dragon Ball Z: Frozen Sights. Inspiration. I fell out of the car once. A dog came, and bit me. I bled into tears, and begged for mercy to that dog. Nothing happended, and I slowly faded into death. Somehow, this is my inspiration. And my death. ''- Nexus-Ank'hu.'' Chapter One, Eothe. Eothe looked to Sylis, and called her over. "Sylis.. I'm kind of.." He said, and Sylis interrupted. "I know." She said, gripping his hand. Eothe blushed slightly, and moved away. "No. We can't. Not at this time. I mean, between Broly, Slug, and everyone else, we're screwed in this hell hole." Eothe said, stepping from his seat. "We have the time." Sylis protested. Eothe struggled to say this, but needed to stay at the task at hand. "No, i'm sorry. Perhaps some other time, Sylis." Eothe said, as Sylis got up and shed a small tear. "Very well." Sylis said, and walked away. Eothe wasn't actually honest about this. He just needed time. To think. Rain dripped outside. Time to close the wooden hatches. Eothe did so, and took a seat. He sighed, and began thinking. Then, he began thinking aloud. "Why did I say that? I.. well, Love her." He said, Sylis hearing. Sylis smirked a tiny bit, and then shed another tear. Sylis walked back over, and hugged Eothe. Eothe blushed once more, and took a sip from his bottle. This was akward, even for him. This resistance just might fall. He wasn't worried. Sylis loved him, and he loved her. It was good, for now. Chapter Two, Gohans Battle. Gohan and Broly met. Broly, as a Legendary Super Saiyan, and Gohan, in Super Saiyan. The portal still remained, Frieza's secret underground embassy far from exsistence. Friezas power was exerted into the portal, villains after villains tearing out. Cooler joined Kazuke in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both comeing out a day later, a bit more powerful than before they entered. The Time Chamber was of most importance to the villains and there reign. One of there own training areas. Many soldiers guarded, Zarbon as the main guard. Five soldiers patrolled, two by the door. Three around the trees, six in the small palace. It was a good defence, for now. Gohan and Broly clashed, punches being dodged and hit. Gohan made the first major hit, elbowing Broly in the chest. This left Broly offguard, for a small Energy Wave Volley. Gohan did so, slamming Broly on the ground, damaged. Gohan powered down, and left. Any more energy exerted, and Frieza's scouters might pick them up. Ice was back, too. Specially since that portal was open. Gohan rushed back to the caveish base, and jumped through the wooden flaps. He closed them, and took a seat next to his father. "Broly, and this new Namekian." He said, as if a soldier. "I see." Goku said, and walked off. Gohan grabbed a water bottle, and drank it a bit. Chapter Three, The Base Discovered! Abandon it all! Soldiers patrolled the fields, extending there armies. They looked, and fell through a wooden hatch. Eothe was the first to react, punching the soldier off the wall. He drew his sword and stabbed it, killing the poor soldier. It came back from HFLL, and told Frieza it all. Frieza loved his little portal. So did Cooler, and Ice. Five soldiers were sent to the base. None reported back. All killed by Eothe. Eothe stood guard outside with Tien. Tien nodded, allowing Eothe to step back inside. Eothe did exactly that. More soldiers came, all slayed. Frieza had enough, and sent Dodoria. Dodoria arrived, and fought Tien. Tien kicked Dodoria away, Dodoria countering with a leg grasp. He swung Tien away, and let go. He then released a rapid Energy Wave attack. To top it off, he sent out a Chou Makchou. It ultimately damaged Tien nearly to the max, Tien stepping up. He charged his Ki, and shouted "Neo Tri Beam!" "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Rapid Tri-beams slammed into Dodoria, allowing the Scouters to pick up Tiens Ki. Zarbon set out in his normal form, only to find more trouble, with two more soldiers. Zarbon arrived, Tien fighting off the soldiers. They died easily, Zarbon launching off at Tien. Tien swayed from a kick, and grabbed Zarbons armor. He swung her around, sending her off. Tien was tired, a bit to much. Everyone under simply had there senses gone, for the moment. Tien came too, charging a Ki Wave in his two fingers. "Dodon Ray!" He shouted, sending it at Zarbon. It pierced Zarbons armor, and nothing more. Zarbon flashed behind Tien, sweepkicking the three eyed man. Tien fell, then rolled to his feet. He released a rapid fire of Ki Blasts. He finished it off with a Full Power Energy Wave, falling out of his power. They all it Zarbon, hurting him bad. The wave came, Zarbon bursting into his post transformation. The beam bounced off his armor, Zarbon screaming "Your finished, Elegent Blaster!" It was true. Tien was finished. The Ki Wave hit him, bouncing him off his feet. A death curdling scream from Tien attracted the Z-Fighters. Goku rose to the challenge in Kaio-Ken. His Power Level was off by a little bit. Just a little. Goku wanted to toy around a bit, not fight fight. He went x3. Enough to beat him. More than enough. He launched out at Zarbon, kicking him into the air. Goku then prepared a Kamehameha, not wanting to be revealed. He hid it slightly, waiting for Zarbon to come at him. Suddenly, he felt drained. The enemys had invented something called Stun Cuffs. A mere pair of these on, and they would drain the opponent of Ki, and slightly stun it's muscles enough to remove the victim or prisoner from gripping something tightly. Weak, but good in these situations. Goku struggled, and fell to the ground in pain. Ki was being sucked out. Had to hurt. Goku was dragged away minutes later, Five soldiers guarding him up in the palace's bedroom. Goku awoke, his hands encased in a glass box. He sighed. Classic arrest. Chapter Four, Training Time For The Enemys. Kazuke walked around, silent. Soldiers stretched, and put there hands at there sides, feet together. "Alright." The Namekian said, and continued. "Today we will be doing a hundred mile fly, and training." The soldiers nodded. "Begin." Kazuke said, the soldiers blasting off. Hercule City and back twice. That was a mile. Or a half. No one cared. Minutes later, they finished. "Alright. Melee Combat." Kazuke said, kicking a soldier in the head. "Remember, dodge or block. Fast enough. Anticipate there moves by there movement. They would normally focus there eyes on a hitting point. This shows where they have to kick or hit. Watch there eyes, and movement. You will be succesful if you do. If you do not, you will fail this session and be pulverised. By the whole class. Two Ki Waves each person whom wants to give it a try." He said, breathing at the last words. "Begin." He continued. Soldiers began with punches and elbows clashing. "Dodge or Counter." He said, stopping a group. He showed them the motions, and walked back. Cooler watched beside Kazuke. "They could be useful." He said, commenting on one of the soldiers falling. "Could." "You, dunce. Your being pulverised later." Cooler smiled. "Dunce? Pulverised? Sounds like fun." He said. Kazuke nodded. A soldier had pinned another soldier. The same happended around him. Soldier after soldier, pinned. "Alright. Good work. That's enough for toda-" Kazuke was interrupted. Goku flew out a window, soldiers following behind. The warriors looked at Goku in the middle, and tackled him over and over. "Well. That Worked." Cooler said, smiling in his first form. Goku bursted out in Super Saiyan, flying at Cooler. He had one chance to have fun. He then bursted into Ascended, slamming his head into Cooler. Cooler went flying off of the lookout, while Goku blasted by. Hundreds of warriors followed him, Goku speaking into his new wrist com. "Siege Step 1 initiated. Begin Step two." Eothe, Gohan, and Tien, whom is newly recovered, flew off to the Lookout. Goku stopped, imitating the Kamehameha. He smiled, letting loose a larger Kamehameha. "Kame..Hame..Ha!!!!" He yelled, a Super Kamehameha released. It slammed into the soldier, ripping them to peices. They died, falling to the ground. Goku went into Full Power Super Saiyan, and joined Eothe Tien and Gohan in the fight. Gohan sent into Full Power Super Saiyan as he landed, and stood beside Goku. Goku looked at Gohan and smiled. Chapter Five, Raid Kamis Place! Relieve the enemys of power! Kazuke went after the weakest of the group, Tien. Tien sent a swift kick of fury into Kazuke, slamming him back into Goku. Goku set out his arm beside him, as Kazuke's stomach slammed into it. Kazuke choked for a second, and stood his ground. Goku smiled, kicking him into the air. Gohan joined in, launching off dual Ki Waves. They both slammed into Kazuke, Goku waiting for Kazuke to come down. As Kazuke came down, Goku stuck his hand up, imitating the Kaio-Ken Attack. He then, as a new feature, threw the opponent. He usually drops them, but this time, he threw it. Eothe followed Kazuke down in Kaio-Ken for a short time. Eothe threw his sword into Kazuke, Kazuke rolling from it. Eothe sighed. He had just lost his sword. Again. Tien followed Eothe, as they all landed on the ground. The battle continued above. It was the two Saiyans, Goku, and Gohan, versus Cooler. In Full Power. Goku released a swing kick, Cooler countering with an elbow. Cooler recovered, sending a sweep kick to Goku. Goku rolled back, Gohan stepping in. Gohan moved to the side of Cooler, kicking him into the air. Goku flickered above Cooler, cupping his hands into one. He then slammed his cupped hands onto the Ice-Jin's head, slamming it onto the ground. Gohan gripped his tail, and swung him into a tree. Twice. He then let go, Cooler flashing behind him. Cooler lifted up Gohan, and threw him off the Lookout. Gohan, stunned by such a failing technique, launched back up at Cooler. Cooler kicked Gohan away, again. Gohan chuckled slightly, annoyed by Coolers dimwitted behaviour. Goku sweepkicked Cooler, kicking him away with the other foot. Gohan flickered below him, sending his index finger into one of his pressure points. This immediatly stunned Cooler, Gohan dropping him. Eothe and Tien watched Cooler go splat on the ground. Tien was disgusted. Eothe was intrested. Eothe sent a punch as Kazuke rolled back. Kazuke recovered with a side roll, and a kick to the shin. Eothe hopped back, Tien launching a Dodon Ray. This nearly missed Kazuke, hitting his arm. Kazuke screamed, Gohan comeing down to help. Gohan grabbed the poor, evil Namekian, and threw him around. He then threw Kazuke into the air, and came at him with a punch in the spine. His spine broke, along with his life. Kazuke died, without honor. Minutes past, and Kazuke reformed. Kazuke was now a Super Namek; nearly enough to defeat Gohan. Kazuke faced Gohan. Punch after Punch, Gohan was overpowered. Gohan struggled, having a punch released at his chest. Tien prepared a move while Gohan distracted Kazuke. Kazuke turned around as the beam was released. "Tri Beam. Haaaaaaaa!" Yelled Tien, the beam ripping open Kazuke Gohan donated power, releasing a rapid fire of Ki Waves. Kazuke fainted, nearly dead. Gohan grabbed a pair of the stun cuffs and placed them on Kazuke. Gohan then joined his dad in the fight with Cooler. Goku was engaged in raging combat with Cooler, nearly defeating him. Punches were countered, leaving one final blow to Cooler. Goku kicked Cooler in the chest, with both Gohan, Tien, Eothe, and Goku releasing many Ki Blasts, just to finish Cooler. Cooler groaned, and fell, dead. Humans, whom have been trained to have powerlevels of just 5k-2 million, remain guarding as Goku and Gohan set out to defeat the enemys. Chapter Six, This Is The End! Goku and Gohan arrived, both in Super Saiyan two. Ice came out to greet them, more powerful than before. Gohan remained SS 2, while Goku went to his max, already. He launched out at Ice, in combat. He was untrained, but good enough to defeat Ice. Goku swiftly punched Ice in the head, sending him flying. Ice groaned, knocked out from a single hit. Goku flew off, with a pair of Stun Cuffs. The same as his. Actually, they were his. This was just payback. Or vengeance, Depends on what Goku decides. He clipped them on, and flew back. Gohan was in his special, Ultimate form. He had this next fight. Gohan launched inside, and kicked Frieza through the roof. He then flew out to him, and punched him farther. Goku stopped him, wanting to fight too. Gohan nodded, and went a million above Frieza's power. This ultimately made it easy to toy. Goku nodded, and set off at Frieza. Frieza was nearly pummeled, as Gohan is more powerful than him. Category:Movies Category:Canon Respecting